Swan Dive
by EvanD
Summary: Rated for suicididal tendensies. The gang is dead, and Shaggy, the surivior, is about to end his life, taking with him the killer of his friends. But who can stop him?
1. Default Chapter

I climb, hand over hand, closing my eyes too scared to look down I climb hand over hand putting distance between I and I and the ground I get to the top I stand on the edge I look to the sky and say all my prayers what could be better then a swan dive into the asphalt I don't know nothing could be better then a swan dive into the asphalt.  
  
He stepped up the stairs a body twice his size over his shoulder, this rush of pain seemed to have given him a lot of strength. "You..." The limp man whispered, and angrily the thin man holding him shook him. "Shut up scum." The man growled as a rush of cold air met his face. The whirr of a helicopter was clearly heard. Many megaphones mixed together with the people screaming, so that everything was distorted. The thin man in green and red stepped toward the side of the buildings roof. He stood on the edge looking down at the many police cars and police officers, and ambulances, and bystanders that had been amassed since word had gotten out of gunfire in the office building on fourth street.  
  
"NORVILLE ROGERS OF MYSTERY INCORPORATED, STEP BACK FROM THE EDGE AND TURN THE FUGITIVE OVER TO THE POLICE! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Shaggy grinned darkly, laughing evily. He looked up at the man, a dark grin on his face, and shook his head. Shaggy let out a yell. "THIS SCUM KILLED THEM ALL! FRED! DAPHNE! VELMA! SCOOBY! THEY'RE DEAD! IF YOU LOOK YOU'LL FIND THEIR BURNT BODIES ON THE THIRD FLOOR! THIS SCUM KILLED THEM ALL! I'VE GOT NO REASON TO LIVE NOW! AND HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO!"  
  
You should ask some body because I've got nothing to lose tonight I misplaced my life tonight, chased away all my friends tonight I don't say the right things I don't look the right way thats just not me I listen to my music too loud and watch too much damn tv I get to the top I stand on the edge I look to the sky and say all my prayers what could be better then a swan dive into the asphalt? I don't know nothing could be better then a swan dive into the asphalt.  
There was a large amount of attempting to calm him, futiley growling Shaggy held on foot out over the thin air, threatening to take he and his partially concious foe down. Norvelle raised a hand to his own throat and slowly, grinning maliciously, drew a thumb across it. His friends were all dead, his mother and father dead, there was no one left.  
  
What could be better then a swan dive into the asphalt? I don't know nothing could be better then a swan dive into the asphalt. TELL ME!  
WHO CAN CONTROL THE FLOOD?  
NO ONE !  
WHERE ARE THE ANGELS?  
NOWHERE! WHERES THE HONESTY?  
NOWHERE! WHERES THE COMPASSION?  
NOWHERE! WHO KNOWS THE TRUTH?  
NO ONE !  
WHO WILL BELIEVE IN ME?  
NO ONE !  
WHO WILL STAND BY ME?  
NO ONE! WHO WILL FLY WITH ME?  
NO ONE  
This angered the police men who began to shout more furiously, and finally sent someone up onto the roof. Turning, Shaggy looked the nearest in the eyes. The officer stopped, it seemed he could truly see the pain in the man's eyes. Shaggy backed slowly toward the edge, now he stood on it.  
  
I climb, hand over hand, closing my eyes too scared to look down I climb hand over hand putting distance between I and I and the ground I get to the top I stand on the edge I look to the sky and say all my prayers What could be better then a swan dive into the asphalt?  
I don't know nothing could be better then a swan dive into the asphalt. THERES NOTHING LEFT FOR ME! THERES NOTHING LEFT FOR ME! THERES NOTHING LEFT FOR ME! NOTHING NOTHING!  
  
There was a moment of silence, and suddenly a woman's voice shot over a megaphone. "Shaggy! Shaggy stop! You, you can't do this! With mom and dad dead, you're all I've got!" This voice, it was of his fourteen year old sister. Shaggy, age twenty two, had been raising his fourteen year old sister for the month since their parents had been killed in a car wreck. "Shaggy, please don't do it! Don't do it! None of them would want you to do it! Fred and Daphne, they'd hate what you're trying. So would Velma, Velma would die if she was alive to see this. She's probably turning over in her grave right now Norv. The gang's families, they need you...Shaggy, I need you!"  
  
That did him in, Shaggy stepped down from the ledge onto the building, as the men rushed forward to grab the beast Shaggy had been carrying. Shaggy rushed past them, down stairs, down, down, down, down, out of the front doors and down into the police barrier, where his sister awaited. They collided and Shaggy opened his arms taking the girl into his embrace. "Sis, Jess, I'm so sorry." She burried her face in his chest and began to cry. "I... I can't believe they're gone!" Shaggy nodded, rubbing her back softly. "Me neither sis...me neither. But don't worry, I love you, I'm gonna take care of you..."  
  
"Mr. Rogers, would you and your sister like a ride home? ITs been a tiring night, but we're gonna have to ask you to fill out some paperwork tonight." Shaggy nodded, his sobbing sister still in his arms. "I'll keep you safe, sis... I promise." 


	2. Foreword

  
  
To :The English Doctor  
  
I do realize the extent of my grammatical errors, being a grammatical junky, I agree it was stupid, I typed this Saturday night, in a haze of sleepiness, caffeine, and Scooby Doo cartoons. As for the plot problem, you really have to understand, I just posted this, the PLOT itself is going into the story that's coming. For all who read this, it will be entitled. "The Final Mystery" It will contain all the events leading up to this songfic, the scene in this songfic, retold, and the post-events... This was a mere teaser/test. I'll hope you will forgive my grammar though.  
  
To: The other reviewers  
  
Thank you for your time, and your compliments, I wish you would read the story, it'll be a lot better, I promise. 


End file.
